Mâle dominant
by Elhevan
Summary: Saison 4. feat Sebastian & Hunter


_Sebastian frappa dans une canette, la cour de la Dalton Academy n'était plus aussi propre qu'elle avait l'habitude de l'être, encore une chose ratée qu'il ajouterai à la longue liste des choses qui courrait à leur perte depuis qu'Hunter était devenu le leader des Warblers. L'habituel sourire narquois du garçon avait disparu depuis que le conseil avait désigné cet hétérosexuel parvenu comme chanteur principal de la chorale, pour rajouter au ridicule il avait ramené son chat et en avait fait la nouvelle mascotte du club, un profond mépris prit place dans ses yeux quand il passa le pas de la salle de chant pour la répétition, décidément il n'aimait pas ce type, il n'avait aucune classe, il chantait mal... bien loin de ce qu'il avait été pour les Warblers, bien loin de ce qu'avait été Blaine, son sourire revint en pensant au jeune garçon, il avait entendu dire que son couple avec Kurt connaissait quelques difficultés ces derniers temps, il faudrait qu'il passe à McKingley un de ces jours, mais pas aujourd'hui, d'abord il devait récupérer sa place chez les Warblers, hors de question de retourner voir Blaine en sous-fifre d'Hunter, il méritait mieux. _

_Toute la séance de répétition il garda son regard fixé sur son nouveau leader, ne chantant qu'occasionnellement quand il sentait que son mutisme était trop voyant, petit à petit une idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit, sa résolution de gentillesse n'aurait pas duré longtemps. Les deux heures étaient passées plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait craint, faisant mine de refaire ses lacets déjà impeccablement noués il s'attarda dans la pièce, attendant d'être seul avec Hunter vers lequel il s'avança lentement, ce dernier occupé à envoyer un SMS ne le vit pas arriver et fut surprit de l'entendre parler, c'était la première fois que Sebastian lui adressait la parole depuis sa nomination et ses sourcils se levèrent en signe d'étonnement. _

**"Tu parles à qui ?" **

_La question déstabilisa le chanteur, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à une question aussi banale, négligemment il reposa son téléphone sur la table, Sebastian lu à voix haute le nom du destinataire du message, "Jess". _

**"Ta copine ?" **

_Le silence de son leader confirma son interrogation, il ne comprenait pas l'attraction qu'avait la plupart des hommes pour les filles et ne releva pas d'avantage, continuant d'avancer doucement vers Hunter qui reculait à la même vitesse, se demandant toujours ce que lui voulait Sebastian. La salle était vide, la porte soigneusement fermée par Nick qui était sorti quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient seuls. D'un geste désinvolte Sebastian attrapa le téléphone posé sur la table et commença à regarder les messages échangés par le couple avec un sourire grandissant. _

**"A quoi tu joues Smythe ?" **

_A ces mots le concerné reposa son regard sur son interlocuteur avec mépris, il n'aimait pas être dérangé, encore moins par la personne qu'il méprisait le plus au monde... ou peut-être était-ce Kurt, il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour le moment, sans ralentir son rythme il continuait d'avancer et bientôt Hunter se retrouva accolé au mur, l'air triomphant Sebastian plaça chacun de ses bras d'un côté du leader sans lâcher le téléphone, son sourire s'agrandissait à vue d'œil, alors qu'il observait son vis à vis sans rien dire. Quand Hunter essaya de se dégager il le retint. _

**"Voyons, voyons, je sais que tu as plus de force que ça chaton, es-tu bien sûr de****_ vouloir_**** éviter ça ? **

**- Dégage de là l'homo." **

_Sebastian eu un petit rire en entendant Hunter, il aimait jouer avec ses proies avant de les dévorer, brusquement il avança son visage vers celui d'Hunter et l'embrassa. Celui ci pris au dépourvu mis quelques secondes avant de se dégager du baiser et, avec plus de force, de l'emprisonnement de Sebastian qui le laissa partir avec un grand sourire. De l'autre côté de la salle Hunter le regarda pianoter sur son téléphone avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'aller l'arracher des mains du garçon et de le fourrer dans sa poche d'un air énervé. La colère déformant sa voix il réussit à articuler. _

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris idiot ? Tu vas me le payer. **

**-Je ne crois pas non..." **

_Ricanant Sebastian quitta la salle les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, avant de sortir il s'arrêta la main sur la poignée._

**"Regarde tes messages envoyés avant de faire des bêtises. Oh... et je reprends mon rôle de leader la semaine prochaine." **

_Sans comprendre Hunter s'exécuta, Sebastian avait pris en photo leur baiser et se l'était envoyé avec le numéro de Jessica, la mort dans l'âme Hunter comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, s'il faisait un pas de travers cette photo irait tout droit chez elle. _

_Sur le chemin qui le menait chez lui Sebastian avait retrouvé le sourire. _

_Il avait gagné._


End file.
